


bring on your forces of nature

by charleybradburies



Series: it's our resistance // you can't resist us [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Era, Character Development, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Espionage, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Gen, House Stark, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, POV Arya Stark, Parallels, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Relationship(s), Revenge, Scheming, Season/Series 07, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teamwork, Threats, Wine, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: in which the Stark sisters don't completely understand each other, but are locked, loaded, and playing Littlefinger for all he's worth.title from x ambassadors' "torches".





	bring on your forces of nature

Sansa sits on the bed and wraps her cloak tighter around herself.

“And you’re _sure_ he doesn’t know you saw him?”

Arya sighs.

“He knows I _watched._ He doesn’t know I saw.”

“That…makes less sense than half the things you’ve already told me.”

Arya decides against prodding that line of thought. She’d barely been back for a fortnight. They’d argued enough.

“Why did he want _this_ letter? Why did you even _write_ this letter? It’s _clearly_ a lie. Even _you_ must have known that.”

Sansa laughs at that.

“ _Because_ it’s a lie, Arya. Because he was there, with the council, when Cersei sat me down and fed me that lie. Talked about ‘how could she let her son marry a traitor’s daughter’ and all that.”

“And you wanted to please her grace, so you wrote to Robb. Sad.”

Even Arya can’t deny her voice sounds cruel. Sansa sends her a stern look. If Arya had brought any less sanity back from Braavos, she’d think she was talking to their mother.

“In short, yes. But it all… _well._ I wrote him, and he knew. He _knew_ Father wouldn’t do that, and he called the banners, and it all began.”

“No,” Arya says sharply. Sansa makes a point of looking her in the eye. “This…this started long before the war of five kings began, just as it continues now that it’s over. The kings are gone, and it’s the war of queens.”

“Not _all_ the kings are gone.”

“No. Not all of them. And Daenerys had certainly better _hope_ Jon comes back to us.”

“Oh. Or you’ll kill her?”

“Or I’ll kill her.”

Sansa no longer seems frightened of such a declaration, and her voice is tainted with something between amusement and pride.

“And the dragons?”

“The dragons can fuck off.”

“I doubt they _would._ ”

Arya shrugs. It probably confirms to Sansa that Arya didn’t really think through a plan of killing the dragon queen. She hoped she wouldn’t have to, but she’d stand by what she said if she had to.

Sansa takes a breath so deep it startles her, and then grins, a vengeful sort of grin, like the one she usually has on during their late-night discussions of slimy Littlefucker.

“And now, I know why Cersei didn’t believe me when I promised I’d be a lovely queen.”

“Oh?”

Sansa pushes herself up off the bed, coming towards Arya with her grin still on her face.

“Grand Maester Pycelle wondered as to what treasons I could hatch. I promised I’d be a good wife to Joffrey, a queen…just like her. I wouldn’t hatch… _anything._ ”

Arya smirks along with her, turning her head to watch as Sansa slides past her and pours herself a glass of wine from a small pitcher sat on her desk.

“Many murders, years of abuse, and an entire sept later, and _now_ I know why she seemed wary of me.”

“You must have learned a lot from her.”

Sansa sips her wine.

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”


End file.
